The invention relates generally to a universal connector which is useful with a variety of differently configured and shaped fittings as well as for applications when the fittings are identical. The connections provided at either end of the tube may be formed by either compression molding or injection overmolding whereas the connections which are provided internal of either end connection, are positioned on the tube by injection overmolding.
In any environment, the need exists to be able to connect fluid conduits and pipes of different diameters as well as tubing and pipe fittings having different configurations and geometries. While this is not a problem for an experienced plumber with a working knowledge of standardized pipe and tubing sizes and fittings, the challenge is more difficult for the homeowner or the do-it-yourselfer. This individual is often presented with a seemingly infinite variety of options at a hardware store or other location which sells plumbing supplies. This has often resulted in either numerous trips to the store or in the purchase of many unnecessary component pieces with the expectation that some combination of the purchased hardware will be capable of interconnecting the target with the source.
What has heretofore been missing from the Prior Art is a universal connector which can be either cut to length, thereby being capable of being reduced in length from an original length to a shorter length at the installation location thereby minimizing the need for initial accurate measurements, or which can be cut to expose various combinations of connectors and appropriate fittings so as to be capable of interfacing between a ⅜″ I.D. source fitting with a ¼″ I.D. target fitting at the installation location.